


Elementary CLX

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary: The Complete Cases of Castiel Novak (and Dean Winchester) [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: This is a 'trip' story, to alert those who bookmarked the original series that as promised/threatened, “Elementary” is back. The forty extra cases are as follows:





	

MONTAGUE STREET [2]  
The Adventure Of Mr. John Halberd _(Sultan of Turkey)_  
The Adventure Of The Uncovered Asses _(Andover)_

CRAMER STREET [6]  
Some Will, Some Won't _(Hammerford Will)_  
The Adventure Of The Norman Peculiar _(Tankerville Club)_  
The Adventure Of The Repellent Philanthropist  
The Adventure Of The Scarred Scion _(Vanderbilt and the Yeggman)_  
The Adventure Of The Spencer John Gang  
The Fury Of The Woman Scorned _(cap by the dead policeman)_

BAKER STREET [31]  
A Friend In Need _(Yoxley Old Place)_  
A Journey On The “U.S.S. Enterprise” _(litmus paper)_  
Lord Blackwater's Downfall  
The Adventure Of Old Baron Dowson  
The Adventure Of “Podsnappery” _(John Clay)_  
The Adventure Of The Avenging Angel _(Abergavenny murders)_  
The Adventure Of The Bad Hair-Piece _(Henry Staunton)_  
The Adventure Of The Berwickshire Terrier _(Mrs. Stewart of Lauder)_  
The Adventure Of The Broken Batman _(Molesley mystery)_  
The Adventure Of The Distant Relative _(Ferrers documents)_  
The Adventure Of The District Messenger  
The Adventure Of The Farnham Forger _(Archie Stamford)_  
The Adventure Of The Fenland Assassin _(Huret)_  
The Adventure Of The Happy Neighbours _(Marseilles)_  
The Adventure Of The Honest Maid _(Mrs. Forrester's domestic complication)_  
The Adventure Of The King Stone _(Jew pedlar)_  
The Adventure Of The Knuckle-Duster _(Mathews)_  
The Adventure Of The Model Son _(letters from a fishmonger)_  
The Adventure Of The Old Fox-Hunter _(Sir James Saunders)_  
The Adventure Of The Prince-Saint _(old British barrow)_  
The Adventure Of The Riviera Robbery  
The Adventure Of The Salt King _(death of Crosby, the banker)_  
The Adventure Of The Second Key _(high blackmail)_  
The Adventure Of The Slipshod Woman  
The Adventure Of The Tide-Waiter  
The Adventure Of The Velveteen Porter  
The Adventure Of The Violin Virtuoso  
The Adventure Of The Warrenders  
The Adventure Of Woodman's Lea  
The “H.M.S. Celerity” Incident _(disappearance of the cutter “Alicia”)_  
The Lincolnshire Tempests _(Abbas Parva)_

ELSEWHERE [1]  
The Adventure Of The Millennium Falcon _(killing of Perkins)_

Plus some more retirement tales.

+~+~+

_The sleuthing (re-)commences tomorrow, Tuesday 21st March 2017!_


End file.
